


When you shine you're a hilltop mansion

by why_didnt_i_get_any_soup



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied Relationships, Implied Rey/Rose Tico, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Prison, but not really, there's something in here I'm not totally sure how to tag but it's nothing bad....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/why_didnt_i_get_any_soup/pseuds/why_didnt_i_get_any_soup
Summary: Poe has made some mistakes. He receives a little punishment.





	When you shine you're a hilltop mansion

**Author's Note:**

> Like, tbh this is sappy as shit??

“Can we really afford to put me in here at this point?” Poe asked Leia before she closed the door to the sensor-proof smuggling compartment in the belly of the _Falcon_.

“At this point, can we really afford _not_ to?” She said. She looked sad, tired.

Of course, she was both. She’d lost so many people, no one had responded to their distress call, one of her best and brightest had disobeyed orders, gotten a lot of people killed, and staged a mutiny.

“Fair enough.” He conceded and she closed the door.

He wasn’t sure what he was in for, how long he’d be there with no windows, what kind of treatment he’d get. Leia wasn’t cruel but he knew it would be easy for his friends to avoid him since he was a traitor, now. Their forces were so depleted, it would be easy for everyone to stay away. He sighed and wished he had something to read at least.

 

…

 

He was half asleep from his bored stupor when he heard someone clear her throat. He sat up and saw Rey standing there with a holopad in hand, inside the compartment.

“What’s going on, Rey?”

“I’m sorry you’re in here.” She said, handing over the holopad.

“I deserve it,” he said, taking the proffered device.

She didn’t disagree with him.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Something to read."

"Thank you."

She didn't respond to that. “I don’t think the general will keep you down here forever. I think she just...needs to feel like you’ve served some time.”

“I deserve a lot worse than just some time in the clink. I was so clouded by trying to buy Finn some time, hoping against hope that he would come out the other side. And I wish I could apologize to Holdo. She was right the whole time. I just needed to trust her. She didn’t have to—”

Rey cut him off. “It’s moot now. We save what we love and what is still with us. Mourn like crazy for the dead, but fight even harder for the living.” she looked like she was ready to leave.

Her words struck something in him. It had hurt him to see Finn kissing Rose but _kriff! Finn was alive, godsdammit._ But that reminded him: he knew he was partially responsible for the death of Rose’s sister. He wanted to apologize for that too.

“Rey?” He asked before she could leave.

She waited.

“Do you think you could ask Rose to come speak to me?”

“I think I can arrange that.” She agreed and before she turned away, she stuck out a hand to take one of Poe’s.

His was large and warm in hers but he didn’t underestimate her power just by her size. He respected her a lot and in that moment, with their hands touching, he felt a sense of peace and calm. He knew Rey was projecting that on him and, to be honest, he was thankful for it.

“Thank you,” He told her sincerely.

She nodded and was gone.

 

…

 

It took a few days for Rose to come see him. He had thought maybe she wouldn't. In that time, the _Falcon_ had made a few stops, some for extended periods of time. He wasn’t totally sure what was going on but he assumed they were at least filling up on fuel.

Rose appeared after one of those stops, once the ship was back in hyperdrive.

“I don’t blame you,” Rose said when she came into the compartment.

He wanted to say thank you but it didn’t seem quite appropriate, so he waited, instead.

“My sister probably would have done what she did, regardless of your orders. She is... _was_ like that.” She was silent for a minute. “Maybe that’s the problem with the Resistance. We’re all a little too much like that.”

“I don’t disagree,” Poe said, looking anywhere but Rose’s sweet, earnest face, knowing that it was the face of the woman Finn loved, probably.

“I know it’s war but,” she trailed off, “maybe we can be a little more careful. After what me and Finn went through on the _Finalizer_ , I don’t want to be so close to death again. Not anytime soon. I’m not gonna to stop fighting, but hopefully, we'll all get a little smarter about the moves we make.”

Poe’s stomach had rolled when Rose brought up Finn. Rose was a good person and he respected her, and he couldn’t help feeling like she was right. That she had been right to see Finn as a treasure to be protected at all costs. He wished he’d spoken up, taken some action on his own, put himself out there because of how precious Finn was to him and how he didn’t want to lose him. Now, Rose had him. He was in good hands, but it still hurt.

“You’re right. It’s war, but we have to strategize better and listen to our commanding officers.”

Rose fixed him with a wry look. “I hope that’s not you trying to pull rank.” She smirked.

He threw his hands up in defense. “Never!” He laughed and was glad to find that he didn’t hate Rose for having something he so desperately wanted. “Seriously though, Rose. Thanks for coming down here to talk to me.”

“Really,” She said,”it was good talking to you.”

 

…

 

“There’s no government, no one we can turn you over to, anyway. You haven’t broken any intergalactic laws.” Leia explained. “I think I just wanted you to understand that your actions have _real_ consequences. Really, you were doing what you thought was right, but I need you to trust me and the people I trust. I won’t be around forever, and we need to do what we can to preserve the lives of everyone we do have.”

Poe had to admit, he was a bit teary-eyed. He’d had a lot of time to ruminate over all the days he’d sat in that impromptu jail cell. He knew that if he was ever let out, he was going to _cherish_ what he had.

“We’re going to have to recruit, rebuild. It’s gonna be a lot of grunt work, a lot of pleasantry, and _groveling_. We’re gonna have to get out there and get on our knees. And I need you with me for that. I need you and I need Finn and I need Rey. I need you all.”

Poe’s chest tightened at the mention of Finn’s name, but he knew Leia meant to release him then. And that was a huge weight off his shoulders. He just wasn’t sure how he was going to face what was left of the Resistance, them all knowing he had been...for lack of a better term... _incarcerated_  for what he'd done. Did Finn think less of him for it? He wasn’t sure he could deal with that possibility.

When he emerged from the brig, the _Falcon_ was looking better than when they first boarded. People were set up with real beds and blankets, there was food, and there even seemed to be a few smaller ships flying in tandem with them as a bit of a fleet. They’d clearly made some deals already. People seemed to just kind of be relaxing, playing games, or sleeping. He was glad to see that, a little bit of a morale boost. The general returned to a room that clearly belonged just to her that had holos of plans projecting all over it. The doors closed behind her and he was left to his own devices. He entered the cockpit and Rey was flying with Chewie sat next to her.

“Hey, Rey.” He said, awkward for him.

“You’re out!” She said, looking like she wanted to jump up and hug him but she still had her hands on the controls.

“Chewie, can you take over for a second?”

The Wookiee roared in response and engaged his own set of controls. Fortunately, they were in a pretty smooth area so it wasn’t too much work. Rey did get up then and she did hug him. It was odd, really the first time he’d had physical contact with her like that, not including her holding his hand the other day. He knew she had a small frame but the hug really demonstrated her height. She _was_ rather strong though.

“I’m, uh,” He trailed off scratching the back of his head, “not totally sure what to do with myself.” He admitted.

“Maybe you should go talk to Finn. He’s in the room he and I've been sharing. He’s actually been doing some of the flying, too!”

“Talking to Finn is kind of...the thing I’ve been dreading most.” He admitted lowly.

Rey looked at him funny. “He hasn’t suddenly grown sharp teeth to bite you. Just go talk to him. It’s the room right across from Leia’s.”

Poe, hero of the Resistance who had faced down the First Order many times without blinking an eye, was _nervous_. He had no clue what he was supposed to be saying to Finn, just that he was supposed to talk to him, clearly. But, now, all he could think about was how huge his love for Finn was, how bright Finn was in Poe’s life. It was almost embarrassing how head over heels he was. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he had always sort of thought he might try to settle down. His whole life had been thrust into war—he was born and raised in it, lost his mother to it. But his family was a big part of why he felt it was worth it. Through all the hate and violence, out of love, Poe was born. Even if, perhaps, his father’s happiness with his mother had only lasted so long, it was still worth it. It had borne the next generation of hope, hope for peace in this lifetime. Poe and Finn couldn’t give each other that, exactly, even if it was something Finn might have wanted. But Rose could give Finn that, and because of how much Poe loved him, that was good enough for him.

He rapped his knuckles gently against the door that he assumed was the right one. He waited a few seconds but got no response, so he knocked a little harder. This time, there was a sound of feet on the floor, and the door slid open. Poe was almost knocked off his feet at the sight of Finn, soft and sleepy, standing in front of him. He hadn’t even had time to get used to Finn being upright before he had left for the fateful mission that had somewhat inadvertently landed Poe in the brig. So, he just took in Finn, standing there, all on his own, autonomous and _marvelous_. He wasn’t sure but he thought he might have let out a soft “oh” upon the sight.

“Poe?” Finn said sleepily. “You’re out?”

“Uh, yeah.” he scratched the back of his head. “Leia let me out.” He didn’t make a move, unsure if he was even welcome.

“Come in, let’s talk,” Finn said, moving back into the tiny room.

It was really just enough space for the two bunks and a few bags of personal items. The _Falcon_ was never really meant for more than a few people since it was really just a freighter, but the Resistance had made do. Naturally, the “heroes” got their own rooms, small as they were. Poe wondered where he’d sleep as he watched Finn sit on the bottom bunk. Probably under a thin blanket on the floor, like he deserved. Finn patted the space next to him, indicating that Poe should sit down next to him. Poe swallowed his nerves, just a little, and took the seat next to Finn.

“I’m sorry I didn’t come see you.”

“You’re sorry?” Poe was surprised. “Why would you be?”

“I wanted to,” Finn explained. “But…” he trailed off.

“You couldn’t?” Poe finished for him.

“Yeah.” He agreed, looking down at his hands.

“Truth be told, I had a heck of a time coming in to see you just now.”

Finn laughed a small, low chuckle, no real humor. “You scared of little ol’ me?”

“A little bit, yeah,” Poe admitted.

Finn actually laughed then. “Man, that’s silly.”

“I don’t know. I thought you’d be mad at me. I thought you _were_ mad at me.”

“Honestly, Poe,” he paused, “I can’t say I would have acted much differently in your position,” he admitted.

Poe nodded. He’d been hearing a lot of that, though, really he wasn’t so sure it was true.

“I really am sorry I didn't come see you,” Finn said again.

Poe waved him off. “Come on, man. It’s not a problem.”

“I didn’t know how long you’d be down there.”

“Me neither.”

They were silent for a while, unsure of where to go from there.

“So, what do we do now?” Poe asked.

“We’ve been kind of making our way to Coruscant, I think. Bartering mostly. Labor for supplies. Doing a little recruiting. I guess that’s what the mission is: recruitment. You’ll be good for that.”

“What?” Poe asked, surprised. “Why do you think that?”

“Because you’re so pretty. People will sign up just to hang out with you.” Finn said but then immediately looked like he regretted it but he wasn’t backing down. Brave Finn.

“You think I’m pretty?” Poe said, laughing a little.

“Well, yeah. Obviously.”

“How pretty?” Poe smirked, turning it into a bit of a joke.

“Hey, now! You’re fishing.”

“ _Me?_ Never!” Poe bumped his shoulder into Finn’s. “So,” he started, then, even though just thinking the words he was about to say was like stabbing himself in the gut, “how are things with you and Rose?”

“Things? I mean, we’re fine. She’s healing well and walking around, obviously. She seems to _really_ like Rey…” he sounded contemplative.

“Rey’s a pretty cool person,” Poe admitted.

“She is. That’s why Rose likes her so much.”

Poe was a little confused as to why Finn was emphasizing that.

“What are you…”

“They’re... _dating_ , I guess?” Finn admitted.

That sent a shock through Poe. “Wait. I thought you and Rose…”

“Me and Rose? No, no. Purely friends.”

“But I saw her kiss you?”

Finn laughed. “That was, like, a heat-of-the-moment, nearly-died-in-battle kind of kiss!”

“Oh,” Poe said, taking it all in. “So, you’re _not_ seeing Rose?”

“No. Haha.” Finn scratched the back of his head awkwardly.  “Not seeing anyone. Yet.”

“I’m surprised the Resistance girls haven’t eaten you up already.”

Finn barked out a surprised laugh at that. “I can’t deny I’ve had a few people approached me.”

“See, and you’ve only been awake a few weeks!”

“I guess. But I’m not really interested in any of them.”

“Oh. Just not feeling that?”

“Oh no. I’m interested in someone. Just not any of the people who approached me. Plus, I think it’s partially just because we’re stuck on this ship with not much to do.”

Poe wanted so desperately not to inquire about who Finn was interested in but...his mouth opened up and asked anyway. “So, who are you interested in?”

Finn immediately looked away.

“Someone I’m afraid to say anything to.”

“Why? You’re a damn catch! They should be grateful!”

“You really think so?”

“Yes!”

“So, Poe, do you want to...hang out...sometime? Together? With just me?”

If Poe had been drinking something, he would have done a spit-take. “ _Me?_ ”

“Yes, you. We have to cherish the things we love.”

“Oh.” He reached out and took Finn’s hand, bringing it back up to his mouth for a kiss. “I want to cherish you too.”


End file.
